Conventionally, there has been a rice cooker, as an example of heating cookers, which includes a rice cooker body for accommodating an inner pot, an openable/closable lid attached on top of the rice cooker body, and a stirrer provided at a portion of the lid facing the inner pot and serving for stirring rice grains in the inner pot (see JP H7-289424 A (PTL1)). The stirrer, which is accommodated in the lid in a folded state, is opened for stirring the rice grains in the inner pot. Upon an end of the stirring of rice grains in the inner pot, the stirrer is folded and accommodated in the lid.